Darth Maul: Tales Of Regret
by Darth Maul2
Summary: A story of Darth Maul's life which makes him a bt more 'human', ie: he has feelings.


The young baby awoke from a nightmare of sorts, he had them every night and his parents where beginning to get worried. Later that day all his nightmares came true in one instant, a large fighter ship landed on his planet and out came three cloaked men, in front was an aged man and behind where two army generals.  
  
They pulled out their blasters and started shoot the inhabitants of the planet, the old man stepped forward and looked almost shaken.  
  
"I can sense a great power here… I must find it before the Jedi…" The man muttered  
  
"Sir do you copy we have found your 'power' it is a young child he looks like a demon" A voice blared from the comm. link under his cloak.  
  
He didn't reply to the call, he just walked forward. Before him stood two adults holding a child that looked like a demon, the man stepped forward and started to chat with them…  
  
"I am Darth Sidious" he said camly  
  
"W-w-what do you want from us?" The mother stuttered  
  
"I merely want your son" Sidious laughed manically  
  
"You cant have him!" The father yelled  
  
"Oh but I can…" he muttered  
  
Sidious pulled open his cloak revealing a handle with a button on it he pulled it out and pushed the button, it activated and the parents screamed, he leaped forward and took their lives without second thought. Blood dripped all over the ground but soon stopped due to the heat of the Sith Lord's weapon. He picked up the small blood covered baby, he was crying, crying for his parents' death, crying for all the people that died… He was full of hate, hate not for the Sith but for the light that came from the sword the destructive power of it…  
  
1 15 Years Later  
  
It was Maul's birthday but he couldn't concentrate on that for he was in his training, Sidious stood next to Maul grinning, he was thinking of the glorious day that they captured Maul and befriended him… Grinned for he knew the Jedi had no chance…  
  
Maul pulled out a light-saber handle longer than Sidious' he ignited two ends of it and began to practise with some droids, these droids in particular where great droids smarter than all humans and stronger than almost all of the mighty species that roam the many star sytems. Maul leaped into the air and slammed down on one of them but as it blasted it sent him flying into a wall. He quickly got back up, seemingly feeling no pain at all and charged forward at another, it quickly shot at Maul but he deflected it with his saber. He sliced clean through it's metal coating and laughed as it's torso fell to the ground. There was one left so he cart wheeled over and swung his saber around slicing off it's head. As soon as his saber touched the head he flinched sent into a flashback…  
  
He saw was a light-saber cutting clean through two peoples heads and blood dripping onto his face whlst a fire ravaged around him.  
  
He flinched again and was back in the starship. Sidious congratulated him in his good victory… But he wasn't satisfied as he took one minute to defeat them. He approached Sidious and asked about his heritage all he got was a mutter to go and pilot the ship.  
  
The ship was a Sith Infiltrator a great piece of machinery indeed, Maul walked up to the controls and took it off Auto Pilot, he piloted the ship onto a strange planet by the name of Karraban, this was the Sith planet and was the new home planet of Darth Maul, though he didn't like it, it was the closest thing to a home he had now.  
  
He stepped out of the fighter and onto a landing dock, the planet was sparsely populated and only Sith habituated it. He moved forward and into a large temple, here he was to complete his training as a Sith, but not yet he was not ready even he knew that….  
  
  
  
2 17 Years Later  
  
He was now 34 and had been given an assignment from Sidious, he was to track down two Jedi named Qui-Gon-Jinn and Obi-Wan-Kenobi they had taken Queen Amildala from Naboo and gotten past the Trade Federation blockade, they had landed on a small planet out of the sensors on most ships, so Sidious needed Maul to track them down… He got into an Infiltrator and started it up he lifted up off the landing dock and shot into the air as he entered hyperspace a few moments later he was above his destination, a small desert planet by the name of Tatooine he landed on the outskirts as night fell on the small planet and sent three droids to find his targets he stood there waiting for their return all night. Finally they came back he had word that they where entering a Pod Race at Boonta so he decided to do some inside work, he went into town and came across a Dug, he talked with the Dug and found out that he was a great Pod-Racer named Sebulba. Maul asked Sebulba to do him a favor and in return he would get a great reward. Sebulba agreed and said yes to his plan, Sebulba was to find Maul a Pod and enter him into the upcoming race, he did just that and the next day Maul was at the starting line with his own Pod. He carefully waited for the start signal but something disturbed him. It was a great force power coming from a small boy also in the race, Maul decided he had to kill him, he didn't know if it was from jealousy that the boy would be greater than him someday or just pure hate for the boy but he knew he had to kill him. The race started and he started off he rammed the boy hard and knocked him into a cliff edge but the small Pod survived the ram. They were flying fast and Maul had greater reflexes than all of the others so he easily came into a tie for first place with the boy and Sebulba. He slowed down and went up behind the boy ramming the backside of his pod, the boy turned around to see a menacing cloaked figure in the Pod behind him. Darth Maul got frightened at the sight of the boy, maybe it was the pure sweetness of the boy or maybe it was the force power of the boy but something made Maul lose control of the Pod and he went flying into the canyon wall… His Pod blew up in a huge fire-works display and Maul lay on the ground just as he did 32 years ago…  
  
He saw fire raging all around him screams and laughter, what was this nightmare who where these people? He saw two hands come down and pick him up the man said to him he would be a great Sith was this Sidious?  
  
He awoke inside the burning fire of his Pod and stood up rubbing his fore- head he walked out and cursed the Dug Sebulba. After the race Maul visited an angry Sebulba, he asked what was wrong and the Dug said he lost the race to a human boy named Anakin, Maul suddenly released all his anger at once and pulled out his saber slicing Sebulba in two… He walked away and mounted his speeder he could sense that a Jedi and the boy Anakin were heading to a ship on the outer-rim he sped off into the desert…  
  
He flew over Anakin and jumped off his craft the Jedi quickly told Anakin to run away so Maul drew his light-saber and flipped toward the Jedi they entered a fierce duel but soon the craft flew ahead and the Jedi jumped onto the ramp escaping…  
  
3 5 Days Later  
  
Maul returned to Sidious and explained the stuation, Sidious knew where they were this time, he said they were on Coruscant and were heading to the Senate to plead Naboo's case. He was to lead a full frontal attack on Naboo while they weren't there.  
  
He got all the droids together and headed in the direction of Naboo…  
  
The attack was going well they had captured all the citizens and secured all perimeters.  
  
4 7 Days Later  
  
Suddenly everything went wrong… The Queen had come back after allying with the Gungans and had set up a plan to take back Naboo, Maul quickly went towards the hanger as the two Jedi made their way there. The doors opened infront of him revealing the two Jedi, he pulled of his hood and took out his light-saber igniting it.  
  
The two Jedi also took out theirs and the older one yelled out that they would handle Maul. They entered a fierce two on one battle exchanging blows of their sabers they entered a control room and the Jedi looked happy as they cornered Maul on the edge of a platform, but Maul jumped over the gap onto another as the Jedi followed they climbed higher and higher exchanging blows all the time Maul kicked the young Jedi tossing him down onto a lower plank but then the older Jedi kicked him off to. He landed on two feet and ran towards a door. There were four shield generators in between the hallway and the room he ran past them as they faded away and the older Jedi followed… They quickly closed and the two Jedi de-activated their sabers waiting for the doors to open, the young Jedi was behind the first one and the older one in front of Maul behind a generator they de-activated and maul quickly ignited his saber so did the older Jedi the young Jedi ran forward but got trapped again as he watched Maul and the old Jedi battle it out Maul out of pure instinct thrusted his light-saber into the older Jedi and shed two tears as the Jedi fell to the ground… For one moment Maul was sad he was crying though he did not know why, suddenly everything slowed down, he heard the young Jedi yell out the name Qui-Gon in agony, he remembered everything, his parents death at the hands of Sidious, and his planets destruction, he was mad… The young Jedi leapt forward as the generator de-activated and fought extremely aggressively, Maul couldn't concentrate because of his sadness and his light-saber got hit de-activated one edge, he kicked the young Jedi and the Jedi fell down a huge hole in the center of the room. His saber fell to the ground Maul didn't want to fight anymore and kicked the young Jedi's saber into the pit. The Jedi had clung onto a handle in the pit and hung there for dear life, Maul was in great regret he regretted everything he had done with his life, all the lives he had taken, he hated himself and lost concentration as the Jedi leaped up pulling Qui-Gon's light-saber to him with the force he quickly ignited it and landed behind Maul, Darth Maul turned around and felt a sharp pain as the saber cut through his cloak and across his torso, he remembered everything, he was glad it was all over all the hate all the suffering… And he was glad for he would finally meet his family… 


End file.
